lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tina Goldstein
Tina Goldstein is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in 71257 Fun Pack for the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them franchise, a spin-off/prequel to Harry Potter. Background Porpentina Esther 'Tina' Goldstein was born somewhere in the United States during the late 19th Century and it may be possible that she learned magic at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She also has a younger sister named Queenie. It has also hinted that they were orphaned by the deaths of their parents early on, as they were described to 'have raised each other' afterwards, which later explains their strong bonds in adulthood. Later on, she started working for the Magical Congress of the United States of America as an Auror, but because she stood up for a hapless individual her superiors looked down upon, she was demoted far below her abilities. In 1926, she later met British magizoologist Newt Scamander during his trip to the United States as a part of his international expedition to uncover magical species. They eventually married and she moved to the United Kingdom with him in an undetermined time, as well as giving birth to at least one child who became the parent of Rolf Scamander. As of the late 20th century, she and Newt live in Dorest with three pet Kneazles: Hoppy, Milly, and Mauler. Upon Rolf's marriage to Luna Lovegood, she and Newt became great-grandparents to their twin boys Lysander and Lorcan. World Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: New York (1926) (Goldstein Apartment) Abilities * Magic (Wingardium Leviosa) * Illumination (Lumos) * Magical Shield (Protego) * Target * Acrobat * Diffindo * Silver LEGO Blowup (Reducto) * Laser Deflector (Protego) * Water Spray (Aguamenti) * Growth (Aguamenti) * Hazard Cleaner (Aguamenti) * Apparate Access * Character Changing (Changes into Queenie Goldstein) Quotes Trivia *She is portrayed by Katherine Waterston in the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them movie trilogy. She returns to reprise her role in the game. *She is playable in the level A Trial With Style without using her toy tag. *She was leaked in July 1st, 2016 when Mark Warburton uploaded a picture of Superman, Sonic the Hedgehog and Tina on Twitter. *Her toy tag is based on her main outfit in the first film and its pictorials, as well as her oval necklace pendant. *She appears in the fourth Meet That Hero! trailer in the end, where she approaches Gandalf and mistakens him for Albus Dumbledore. *She is the second Fun Pack character to have the Character Changing Ability, the first being B.A. Baracus. ** Most of the characters who have this ability previously revealed are either Level Pack characters (like The Doctor , Peter Venkman and Sloth) or Story Pack characters (like Abby Yates and Newt Scamander). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Characters Category:2016 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Magic Ability Category:Wave 7 Category:Index Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Illumination Ability Category:Magical Shield Ability Category:Keys Category:Target Ability Category:Acrobat Ability Category:Water Spray Ability Category:Diffindo Ability Category:Apparate Access Ability Category:Character Changing Ability Category:Hazard Cleaner Ability Category:Deflection Ability Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability Category:Growth Ability Category:Accessory Characters Category:Magic Category:Wave 7 Characters Category:Characters with New Hairpieces Category:Witches Category:Thunderbird Category:Aurors